Un jour avec Tezuka
by Yudata
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, ce oneshot est l'exemple d'une journée ordinaire que peut passer Tezuka à Seigaku, entre l'équipe, les cours, et les taquineries gênantes de Fuji. Légère romance entre Tezuka et Fuji, et peut-être un Tezuka un peu O.O.C vers la fin... à vous de voir. Rated T pour un petit passage pas bien méchant à la fin du oneshot.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.  
****Bon, je vais être franche, je trouve ce oneshot pas très très intéressant, niais, et il y a sûrement des maladresses et des répétitions à l'intérieur de toutes ces lignes. MAIS, étant partagée entre l'envie soudaine de poster un oneshot sur du Prince of tennis, et ce sentiment d'échec vis-à-vis de ce oneshot, j'ai finalement pris mon courage à deux mains pour poster ça. Peut-être que je n'ai tout simplement pas assez confiance en moi et que vous allez appréciez. Enfin du moins, j'espère que la lecture de ce qui va suivre ne va pas vous être (trop) désagréable.  
** **Je vous retrouve à la fin de cette petite journée. À tout de suite !**

* * *

- Kunimitsu, dépêches-toi, tu vas être en retard.  
Le jeune adolescent s'étira, avant de mettre ses lunettes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis soupira. Il était vraiment en retard. Très vite, le capitaine de Seigaku se prépara, enfilant son uniforme avant d'avoir fait un brin de toilette.  
Puis il dégringola les escaliers de la maison, passant à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.  
- Attends, Kunimitsu.  
Il s'arrêta en plein dans sa course, se tournant vers sa mère. Celle-ci rit doucement, puis enfonça une tranche de pain de mie dans la bouche de son fils, avant de caresser fièrement ses épaules.  
- Le grand garçon que tu es. Je suis sûre que tu seras un très bel homme.  
Tezuka écarquilla les yeux, gêné  
- Moman… Parvint-il à articuler tant bien que mal, le pain dans la bouche.  
Elle rit doucement puis le poussa vers l'entrée de la maison.  
- Allez, files, ne sois pas en retard.  
Tezuka sortit de chez lui.  
Dans le bus l'emmenant à son collège, il s'assit comme tous les matins à l'avant, à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs.  
- Ohayo Tezuka.  
- Ohayo Fuji.  
Le tensai sourit comme à son habitude, son regard figé sur la route.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Aah.  
Fuji ramena son sac de tennis contre lui.  
- Je me demande ce qu'Inui nous a préparé comme entraînement…  
- Hn.  
Fuji, toujours souriant, sorti t de son sac d'école un petit sachet remplie de brioches. Il en apporta une à l'intérieur de sa bouche, mâchant proprement et appréciant le goût légèrement sucré de son petit déjeuner, tandis qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Tezuka l'observait de sa mine stoïque.  
Après avoir avalé sa première brioche, Fuji remarqua le regard insistant de son capitaine sur lui. Il sourit.  
- Tu en veux ?  
Fuji aperçu un léger étonnement dans les yeux de Tezuka, avant que son visage stoïque ne réapparaisse.  
- S'il-te-plaît.  
Le Tensai ouvrit les yeux, souriant de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit, puis il tendit son petit sac en papier devant Tezuka, qui amena sa main vers les brioches, hésita un moment, puis en saisit une.  
Fuji plaça par la suite le sachet entre eux deux, invitant Tezuka à se resservir. Ainsi ensemble ils finirent le contenu du petit sachet, juste avant que le bus s'arrête devant le collège.  
- Allons-y. Déclara Tezuka.  
Fuji saisit son sac de cours et balança son étui à raquette derrière son dos, puis il suivit son capitaine dehors, jusqu'aux courts de tennis où l'entraînement du matin avait lieu.  
- Fujiko ! S'exclama Kikumaru en courant vers Fuji.  
- Eiji. Sourit le Tensai.  
- Inui me fait peur, il est arrivé avec une immense jarre, je n'sais pas ce qu'il va en faire mais ça sens pas bon, nya !  
Fuji rit doucement, et Tezuka s'éloigna des deux amis, préférant largement les vestiaires où il était sûr de ne pas entendre les bruyantes exclamations du club de tennis.  
Là-bas il se changea en vitesse, enfilant son survêtement et sa veste des Titulaires. Ses lunettes nettoyées et sa raquette dans la main, il sortit en direction des courts, où il hurla aux autres d'aller se changer, puis il ordonna aux premières années de mettre les filets en place.  
Tout le club s'exécutait, suivant à la lettre les ordres de Tezuka, puis, lorsque tout le monde fut enfin prêt à commencer la pratique, Ryusaki-Sensei apparu.  
- Bonjour tout le monde.  
- Bonjour Sensei !  
- Comme toujours, nous allons suivre le programme d'entraînement d'Inui aujourd'hui. Je vais le laisser vous expliquer ce que vous aller faire.  
Inui s'avança alors, rehaussa ses lunettes, puis afficha un sourire inquiétant sur son visage.  
Tezuka jura intérieurement. Il devrait demander le programme d'entraînement un jour à l'avance. Cela évitera des morts inutiles.

Le Capitaine s'accrocha fermement au grillage du terrain 1. Bon sang, Inui était fou. Un regard vers les titulaires lui apprit qu'il était le seul à tenir encore debout. Il s'en félicita mentalement, puis regarda Fuji, qui commençait à se relever, une serviette posée lâchement autour de ses épaules.  
- Ah, heureusement que j'aime le Inui Juice… Murmura le Tensai pensant que personne ne l'entendrait.  
Tezuka tourna une nouvelle fois la tête et remarqua qu'Echizen essayait lui aussi de se relever. Cependant, le capitaine devina que c'était plus par fierté que par réelle capacité physique s'il faisait cela.  
Debout et ahanant, le cadet de l'équipe pointa sa raquette sur le reste des titulaires étalé au sol, avant de dire  
- Mada mada… Dane…  
Ce fut un peu pathétique compte tenu de son air essoufflé, mais il parut satisfait. Tezuka reporta alors son regard sur le reste de l'équipe, qui peu à peu se remettait sur pied.  
- Les premières années rangez les filets ! Les deuxièmes années ramassez les balles ! Tous les autres peuvent aller au vestiaire.  
Une nouvelle fois, toute l'équipe exécuta ses ordres, et à l'intérieur, alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa transpiration à l'aide d'une serviette, Fuji s'approcha.  
- Tezuka, j'ai un gant de toilette en trop si tu veux. Sourit le Tensai.  
Le capitaine se maudit de s'être levé en retard. À chaque fin de pratique, les habitués avaient pour habitude de se faire un brin de toilette avec leur gant à l'aide des robinets et du savon présents dans les vestiaires. Mais évidemment il avait fallut qu'il se lève en retard. Et voilà que Fuji lui proposait une nouvelle fois son aide.  
Tezuka se sentait honteux mais ne montra rien.  
- Merci Fuji.  
Le Tensai lui tendit le gant puis partit enfiler son uniforme scolaire.

Plus tard, Tezuka se trouva en cours de mathématiques. Toute la classe était présente, il ne manquait plus que le professeur pour que le cours commence.  
- Tezuka, je pense que la pratique de cette après-midi risque d'être annulée.  
Le Capitaine leva les yeux vers Oishi, qui semblait porter une grande attention au ciel, derrière les fenêtres. Tezuka tourna la tête et aperçu de sombres nuages menaçants.  
- Aaah, effectivement.  
Oishi s'assit à côté de Tezuka et soupira.  
- Inui y est allé fort aujourd'hui.  
- Hn.  
Oishi sortit son cahier et regarda Tezuka  
- Tu as une idée sur l'ordre des prochains matchs ?  
Le capitaine reprit alors instinctivement ses fonctions, se tournant vers Oishi, le visage toujours aussi inébranlable.  
- Tu joueras en Double 1 avec Kikumaru, ça c'est certain. En revanche j'hésite pour le deuxième double. Je ne sais pas s'il serait plus judicieux de faire jouer Inui et Kaidoh ou de mettre Kaidoh en simple.  
Oishi hocha la tête, et répondit  
- Je pense que Kaidoh devrait jouer en Double avec Inui. Cette combinaison marche bien. Et puis, qui comptes-tu faire jouer en simple dans ce cas là ?  
- Fuji en Simple 2, Echizen en Simple 1. Et s'il venait à y avoir un dernier match pour délibérer les deux équipes, je jouerai.  
- Waouh, tu fais jouer nos meilleurs titulaires. Rit Oishi.  
Tezuka se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le tennis était la seule chose qui le poussait à parler. En dehors de ça, il n'était pas vraiment bavard, il se contentait d'acquiescer ou de montrer son mécontentement en quelques mots brefs. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des sentiments il arrivait simplement à les camoufler.  
Le professeur entra dans la salle et les élèves s'assirent spontanément à leur bureau respectif.

À la fin du cours, alors que Tezuka rangeait ses affaires, une jeune fille s'approcha de lui.  
- Ano… Tezuka-Kun…  
Il stoppa ses mouvements et regarda sa camarade de classe. Elle avait une coupe au carré ce qu'il y a de plus basique, et de jolis yeux marrons clairs qui brillaient en le regardant.  
- Oui ?  
Elle s'empourpra, joignant timidement ses mains.  
- Je… Je suis Suwa Junko, et… J'aimerai devenir ta petite-amie.  
Elle se courba poliment pour accompagner sa demande mais Tezuka resta toujours aussi inébranlable.  
Les demandes étaient nombreuses mais à intervalle espacé. Alors avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait prit l'habitude que des jeunes filles lui demandent ce genre de choses. Il se leva, se courba également avec politesse avant de dire  
- Je suis désolé, mais mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas les mêmes.  
Puis il finit de ranger son sac et sortit de la salle, sous l'œil charrieur d'Oishi.  
Hors de la salle de classe, Tezuka remarqua Fuji entouré de nombreuses filles. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser compte tenue des rires résonnant dans le couloir. Le Capitaine allait alors descendre au rez-de-chaussée lorsque la voix douce de Fuji s'éleva.  
- Ah ! Tezuka !  
Il se tourna, et vit que Fuji lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Il jura mentalement, n'ayant pas très envie de se retrouver entouré d'un groupe de filles mais s'exécuta. Aussitôt, il entendit murmurer deux demoiselles et regretta mentalement de s'être rapproché.  
- Tiens, je dois te rendre ton livre d'Anglais. Reprit Fuji. Merci beaucoup, tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
Tezuka ouvrit son sac afin de ranger le livre, cependant, le gant précédemment prêté par Fuji tomba au sol. Il entendit alors les cris de stupéfactions des jeunes filles, qui apparemment connaissaient par cœur la couleur et la forme de tous les gants de toilettes que possédaient Fuji. L'une d'entre elles se plaça alors devant lui.  
- Tezuka-Kun ! Comment se fait-il que tu ais le gant de Fuji-Kun ?!  
Tezuka sentit déjà venir le mal de crâne.  
- Il me l'a prêté.  
Une autre s'approcha de lui, troublée.  
- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?  
Si Tezuka était du genre à montrer ses sentiments, il aurait sûrement roulé des yeux.  
- J'avais oublié le mien.  
Une troisième s'avança et Tezuka jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Fuji lorsqu'il était accompagné de filles.  
- Tu l'as fais exprès, avoue !  
Tezuka ne put cette fois s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Comment ça il avait exprès ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?  
La dernière qui était restée à l'écart se sentit concernée et stationna devant lui.  
- Oui, Tezuka-Kun, ne mens pas, on a deviné ton petit jeu.  
Les autres hochèrent affirmativement la tête, et Tezuka fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué.  
- Tu ne peux pas cacher tes sentiments au fan club de Fuji-Kun.  
Euh. Là il était complètement perdu. Il lança un regard de détresse à Fuji qui semblait bien s'amuser de sa situation, et la jeune fille s'exclama  
- VOUS VOYEZ ! IL A COMPRIS ! IL LE REGARDE !  
Tezuka sursauta à cause du cri de la jeune fille et celle-ci continua  
- Regardez ! Vous avez vu ! Il a eu peur ! Il a compris qu'on avait tout deviné de lui !  
Les autres poussèrent un 'Ohhh' ébahi et celle qui semblait être la « chef » s'emporta  
- Oui, Tezuka-Kun. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher du monde. Nous, le fan club de Fuji-Kun ne te ferons aucun mal, tu peux lui avouer.  
Tezuka fit un pas en arrière, se sentant vraiment en danger.  
- NE PARS PAS. Hurla le fan club en son ensemble.  
Tezuka sentit ses yeux vriller d'incompréhension. C'était mauvais. Il devait partir. Et Fuji qui se foutait de lui à trois mètres de ce groupe de cinglées.  
- Tezuka-Kun… Avoue-lui…  
Mais lui avouer quoi bon sang ?!  
- Avoues-lui qu'au fond de toi… Qu'au fond de toi tout ce que tu veux c'est sortir avec lui !  
Tezuka trébucha et tomba lamentablement au le sol.  
Fuji éclata d'un rire franc, se tenant les côtes et tremblant. Les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers lui, pas vraiment habituées à le voir rire de cette façon. Elles commencèrent à prendre des photos lorsque Tezuka trébucha une nouvelle fois en essayant de se relever et que Fuji se mit à pleurer tellement il riait.  
- Fuji-Kun Suteki… Couina la chef tout en continuant de prendre des photos.  
Tezuka décida de rester au sol, trop honteux et ne voulant pas tenter le risque de tomber une nouvelle fois. Il sentait que ses oreilles cuisaient d'avilissement. Enfin, il était Tezuka, le Capitaine stoïque et inébranlable… Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au sol à cause de groupies.  
Fuji, les yeux grands ouverts et des larmes brillantes roulants contre ses joues, s'accroupit vers Tezuka.  
- A-Attends, je vais…Je vais t'aider à rama-ramasser… Tes affaires… Balbutia-t-il à cause de sa crise de fou rire.  
- Très drôle. Dit-il à voix basse afin qu'uniquement Fuji l'entende.  
Le Tensai rit de plus belle, ramassant les cahiers et les mettant en désordre dans le sac de Tezuka.  
- Ah Tezuka, ton visage…Haha…C'était…Trop drôle… Hahaha. Riait-il.  
Fuji tendit son sac à Tezuka, qui se releva avant de le saisir.  
- Merci. Souffla-t-il à contre cœur.  
Fuji essayait de modérer son fou rire mais il était toujours victime de soubresauts, tandis que ses yeux céruléens pétillaient de joie. Tezuka remarqua l'effort que faisait Fuji pour se calmer et soupira longuement.  
- C'est bon je te pardonne. Reprit-il le moins fort possible, encore une fois dans le but qu'uniquement Fuji l'entende.  
Le géni essuya brièvement ses larmes, puis répondit sur le même ton  
- Merci Tezuka.  
Le fan club de Fuji qui était à quelques pas d'eux, décidèrent de se rapprocher, trop intriguées par ce que les deux amis se racontaient.  
Fuji remarqua leur attention et décida de taquiner Tezuka comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis leur première année.  
- Saa… Tu ne comptes pas me le dire ?  
Tezuka haussa un sourcil, demande silencieuse qui disait à Fuji de poursuivre.  
- Me dire de sortir avec toi. Rayonna Fuji.  
Le fan club poussa des « kyaa » insupportables tandis que Tezuka sous son visage impassible, dégageait une aura meurtrière.  
- Fuji… Prévint-il.  
- Ora, ne fais pas le timide, Ku-Ni-Mi-Tsu ~  
C'en fut trop pour Tezuka. Il claqua les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
- Merci pour le gant tout à l'heure. Dit-il simplement.

Il pleuvait à torrent dehors. Tezuka changea de chaussures dans son cassier et s'avança vers la sortie du collège.  
Ah, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de sortir sous la pluie.  
- Buchou…  
Tezuka baissa les yeux et aperçu Echizen.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Echizen avait ce regard déterminé qu'il réservait uniquement au tennis.  
- Est-ce qu'à la prochaine rencontre… Je vais jouer ?  
Tezuka plissa légèrement les yeux, très légèrement, puis son visage stoïque revint.  
- Et si tu ne jouais pas ?  
Echizen resta muet quelque seconde, fronçant les sourcils et regardant le sol. Puis, il releva vivement le visage et s'exclama  
- Je ferai tout pour jouer à la prochaine rencontre !  
Tezuka sourit. Enfin, il sourit dans sa tête, bien évidemment. Tezuka souriant en plein milieu du collège, devant le futur pilier de Seigaku, ce n'était pas sérieux.  
- C'est le bon esprit. Approuva-t-il.  
Echizen enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et rabattit sa capuche par-dessus. Puis, il aborda un sourire arrogant et fila sous la pluie.  
- Ah, Tezuka !  
Le capitaine fit volte-face, se demandant pourquoi tant de monde venait lui parler aujourd'hui.  
Oishi se rapprocha de lui, accompagné de Kikumaru.  
- Tu n'as pas de parapluie ?  
- Non.  
Kikumaru qui était accroché au bras d'Oishi, sourit de façon enfantine, avant de s'écrier  
- Tout baigne Tezuka ! On va partager un parapluie avec Oishi, et il te prêtera le sien !  
Le Capitaine se maudit une nouvelle fois de s'être levé en retard ce matin, mais accepta l'offre de la Golden Pair. Aussi, ils sortirent tous les trois, lui sous le parapluie d'Oishi, et eux bras dessus bras dessous sous le parapluie d'Eiji.  
- Tezuka, nos prochains adversaires, ils sont forts ? Demanda soudain Eiji en plein milieu de la conversation  
Le Capitaine adressa un regard à Kikumaru, n'ayant pas trop l'habitude que celui-ci lui demande quoique ce soit sur l'équipe ou l'ordre des matchs.  
- Oui, très.  
- On va s'en sortir vous croyez ? Paniqua-t-il.  
- Eiji. Gronda Oishi, tu n'as pas confiance en notre double ?  
- Si bien sûr ! Se reprit-il.  
- Et bien alors il n'y a rien à craindre. Sourit le vice-capitaine.  
- Hm ! Tu as raison ! S'enthousiasma alors Kikumaru.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'arrêt de bus, et Tezuka dit de façon brève  
- Je m'arrête là.  
- A demain Tezuka. Répondit Oishi.  
- A demain, Nya ! Ajouta Eiji.  
La Golden Pair s'éloigna, et Tezuka attendit patiemment sous le parapluie d'Oishi que le bus arrive.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il monta à l'intérieur et s'installa à l'avant. Les portes allaient se fermer quand soudain on entendit une très forte exclamation  
- Attendez s'il-vous-plaît !  
Le bus resta alors immobile le temps que la personne monte et paie son trajet. Puis elle s'avança à l'intérieur du bus et s'assit à côté de Tezuka.  
- Aah, quelle pluie… Soupira Fuji.  
- Tu as faillit louper le bus. Nota Tezuka.  
Le Tensai rit légèrement, puis passa de façon lâche sa main dans ses cheveux trempés.  
Non en fait, il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux qui étaient trempés.  
Son corps entier était trempé.  
L'uniforme scolaire collait à sa peau, les manches étaient d'ailleurs retroussés et deux boutons n'étaient pas joints, lui donnant un air négligé pas très habituel venant de lui. L'eau coulait aux extrémités de ses cheveux caramel, tombant sur ses épaules et son cou, glissant sur… Stop. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de regarder ?  
Tezuka tourna rapidement la tête en direction de la fenêtre, sentant son sang battre violemment dans ses veines.  
- Tch, j'ai froid. Murmura Fuji pour lui-même.  
Tezuka avait remarqué que le Tensai était très différent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. La plupart du temps, Fuji était un garçon très doux, très gentil, toujours prêt à aider les autres. Cependant, dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, si Fuji n'avait pas envie de sourire, il ne le faisait pas. S'Il ne voulait pas être doux et compatissant, alors il ne l'était pas. C'est ainsi que Tezuka fit la rencontre du Fuji sadique et taquin. Oh, ce n'était pas bien méchant, ce n'était pas une double personnalité. C'était juste une partie de lui qu'il ne montrait qu'à ses proches. Tezuka comprit alors son importance dans la vie de Fuji, et avait décidé d'être plus… expressif en sa compagnie. Ils avaient donc leur complicité, et cela expliquait le fait que Tezuka lui murmurait souvent le fond de sa pensé lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas parler à voix haute (c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux).  
Tezuka enleva sa veste d'uniforme et entoura délicatement Fuji à l'intérieur.  
- Je n'te blâme pas, moi aussi j'ai oublié mon parapluie.  
Fuji resserra la veste contre lui et rit  
- Tezuka, ça sent ton odeur.  
Le Capitaine roula des yeux avant de répondre  
- C'est _ma_ veste. C'est normal.  
Le Tensai ouvrit les yeux, montrant son bleu céruléen aux noisettes de Tezuka.  
- Merci pour la veste, j'ai moins froid maintenant.  
- C'était le but en effet.  
Fuji sourit doucement, avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.  
- J'aime bien quand t'es comme ça, ça change du Capitaine associable.  
Tezuka grimaça et se félicita de ne pas avoir montré ce visage à Fuji.  
- Laisse mon épaule.  
Le Tensai rit une nouvelle fois.  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai vexé ou parce que je suis en train de te tremper ?  
Tezuka hésita une seconde, puis répondit  
- Un peu des deux.  
Fuji sourit, mais resta sur l'épaule de son ami.  
Ce fut une longue journée.

* * *

**Voilà. C'est fini. Peut-être que je reviendrai un jour sur ce oneshot pour l'améliorer, mais en tout cas pour l'instant je n'en ai pas l'envie et j'ai encore moins le courage de relire tout ça. Désolée si vous avez trouvé Tezuka un peu O.O.C à la fin... Enfin, bref, je pense avoir tout dit. À bientôt ! **


End file.
